


I need your love

by hiera



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust, lynch.
Genre: M/M, Romance, drame, triangle amoureux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Hiro est videur au Lotus Bleu. Depuis deux ans, il sort et vit avec Daichi, étudiant qui travaille plusieurs fois par semaine dans le même bar en qualité de serveur. Mais celui que Hiro aime depuis toujours, c'est Yusuke leur patron, en couple avec Hazuki un dangereux yakuza.Un soir, tout basculera...





	I need your love

\- Comment tu me trouves ?

Hiro releva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un large sourire tout en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table basse. Sans dire un mot, il tendit la main vers Daichi qui y glissa la sienne. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hiro le tira vers lui et son petit-ami se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, une main posée contre son torse ferme et robuste. Hiro avait encore fait du sport tout l’après-midi et Daishi pouvait le sentir à la fermeté de sa musculature. Avoir un tel compagnon n’était vraiment pas déplaisant, bien au contraire la force de Hiro était très efficace pour certaines positions quelque peu acrobatiques auxquelles ils leur arrivaient de se livrer.

Après avoir frôlé les lèvres de son petit-ami, Hiro lui murmura dans le creux de l’oreille :

\- Tu es magnifique mais explique-moi ce que c’est que ça ?

Sur ces mots Hiro glissa ses doigts entre la peau de Daichi et la ficelle qui dépassait de son slim noir. Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèves maquillées qu’il ne tarda pas à sceller à celles de son compagnon qui fit claquer la ficelle en la lâchant pour l’étreindre. Entre deux langoureux baisers, Daichi gémit :

\- Je vais être en retard Hiro.

\- Il est encore tôt, chuchota son amant alors qu’il commençait à dévorer son cou.

\- Oui mais j’ai promis à Yusuke d’arriver tôt pour l’aider à faire l’inventaire.

\- Il peut bien attendre quelques minutes.

\- Et toi tu peux bien attendre jusqu’à ce soir.

Sur ces mots Daichi se dégagea de son étreinte pour se lever. Il essuya les lèvres pleines de rouge à lèvres de son compagnon et lui dit :

\- Ne fait pas cette tête mon amour, je rentre plus tôt ce soir alors je réchaufferais le lit pour toi et tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas d’avoir attendu.

Hiro lui adressa malgré tout une moue boudeuse avant d’acquiescer. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Il n’allait pas non plus le séquestrer ici. Quoique… cette idée lui plaisait assez. Daichi dût le deviner à son sourire car il s’éloigna rapidement de lui et fila à la salle de bain pour retoucher son maquillage.

\- Et si on séchait le travail toi et moi ? Demanda Hiro en l’y rejoignant.

Daichi ne répondit même pas et se contenta de lui adresser un regard réprobateur depuis le miroir de la salle de bain. Hiro s’était installé en travers de la porte mais ce n’était pas ça qui l’empêcherait d’aller travailler.

\- Yusuke compte sur moi. Tu sais comme c’est dur pour lui quand Hazuki n’est pas là.

Le regard de Hiro changea brusquement mais Daichi ne s’en formalisa pas. Il savait qu’il ne portait pas Hazuki dans son cœur. De toute façon qui appréciait réellement les yakuzas ? Parfois Daichi se demandait ce que Yusuke pouvait lui trouver. Hazuki était certes très séduisant mais il était surtout terriblement dangereux et le jeune homme n’avait pas besoin de preuve pour le savoir. Il n’y avait qu’à le regarder pour le comprendre. Mais c’était peut-être ce qui excitait Yusuke. Hazuki était peut-être ce qui pimentait son existence et puis l’amour à aussi ses raisons que la raison ignore. Sur ce point il en savait quelque chose. Après tout il était lui-même amoureux et il pouvait dire qu’il avait succombé au charme de Hiro dès le premier regard.

Les deux hommes s’étaient rencontrés au Lotus bleu deux ans auparavant. Hiro y était déjà videur lorsque Daichi avait postulé comme serveur. Au début il s’agissait d’un job d’appoint, juste pour occuper un été et se faire un peu d’argent pour arrondir ses fins de mois d’étudiant fauché.  Finalement Daichi avait continué à y travailler. C’était une façon pour lui de voir son chéri plus souvent même si ce n’était pas toujours facile à cause de ses cours à la fac mais jusqu’à présent il avait su gérer les choses même si son compagnon s’était avéré être insatiable sexuellement parlant.

\- Allé, à tout à l’heure mon amour, murmura Daichi en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Hiro lui sourit tout en acquiesçant et lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, un profond soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il tendit l’oreille et entendit les pas de Daichi dans les escaliers. Il faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit à cause de ses talons. Lorsqu’il n’entendit plus rien, Hiro retourna fumer dans le salon. Sa bonne humeur s’était soudain envolée. C’était de toute façon toujours le cas lorsque Hazuki apparaissait dans une conversation. Hiro sentait à chaque fois une colère sans fondement monter en lui. Non en fait il savait très exactement pourquoi il détestait tant cet homme, c’était à cause de Yusuke…

Le brun chassa son patron et le yakuza de son esprit et alla se préparer. Il ne commençait pas avant plusieurs heures mais il avait besoin de prendre l’air et si ce n’était pas suffisant, il irait roder autour du Lotus bleu en attendant de prendre son service. C’était généralement ce qu’il faisait surtout quand il n’était pas d’humeur à discuter avec ses collègues. Quant à Daichi, il allait être occupé avec l’inventaire et Hiro n’avait pas envie de le déranger. Ni lui, ni Yusuke… En plus il n’aimait pas s’afficher au travail avec son petit-ami. Le travail était une chose, leur histoire en était une autre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela lui faisait toujours drôle lorsqu’il y pensait. Leur histoire… ça sonnait comme une belle grande histoire d’amour alors qu’au début Daichi n’était rien d’autre qu’un plan cul pour lui, un coup d’un soir pour vaincre une solitude qui s’était fait trop pesante. Le jeune homme s’était avéré appétissant et agréable au lit. Daichi n’était pas seulement bandant, il savait y faire avec les hommes malgré son jeune âge. Il avait surtout une bouche magique qui lui avait sans doute fait la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Hiro s’était alors dit qu’il pouvait renouveler l’expérience et c’était comme ça qu’ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Le temps faisant, des sentiments s’étaient installés et puis un jour ils s’étaient installés ensemble par commodité. C’était en tout cas la raison officielle qu’il se répétait souvent. La vérité était quant à elle tout autre. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête dans le secret espoir d’éveiller de la jalousie chez…

 

\- Yusuke ?

Hiro s’arrêta net au milieu de la ruelle qui courait derrière le club. Yusuke était assis sur la marche menant à la porte de service et lorsqu’il releva un regard surpris vers Hiro, il ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le blond essuya ses joues humides tout en esquissant un sourire nerveux avant de se lever pour faire face à son employé.

\- Hiro…, tu es en avance. Je… je ne pensais pas…

\- Que quelqu’un te verrait pleurer ?

Le sourire de Yusuke se figea. Décontenancé par la franchise mais surtout le regard du brun, il ne sut quoi faire ni répondre sinon détourner le regard. Hiro se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

\- C’est à cause de Hazuki ?

Le blond resserra ses doigts sur son téléphone portable et tenta de changer de sujet :

\- C’est un peu tout, tu sais que les affaires du club ne vont pas très bien.

 - Tu veux m’en parler ?

\- Je ne veux pas t’embêter avec ça, répondit-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

À cet instant, Yusuke se figea de surprise. Hiro était si proche de lui. Trop peut-être pour qu’il ne soit pas tenté de reculer d’un pas et pourtant, il n’en fit rien.

\- Ça n’allait pas fort non plus quand tu m’as embauché il y a quelques années. Tu avais besoin d’un homme fiable mais tu ne pouvais pas me payer de suite. Tu m’as promis le double dès que tu aurais renfloué ta trésorerie. Je t’ai fait confiance, tu m’as fait confiance et on a eu raison tout les deux.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yusuke. C’était il y a six ans et c’était avant que Hazuki n’arrive dans sa vie pour renflouer les caisses du club avec son argent sale.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance Yusuke, murmura Hiro en frôlant son poignet du bout des doigts avant de refermer sa main dessus.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Hiro mais également dans le son de sa voix. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais cette fois-ci c’était différent au point que Yusuke fut troublé par la distance qui les séparait. Elle était soudain devenue très courte, si bien qu’il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun contre ses lèvres. Alors qu’ils étaient sur le point s’embrasser, la porte de service s’ouvrir sur Daichi qui s’exclama :

\- J’ai fini patron !

Yusuke et Hiro sursautèrent. D’un bond le blond s’écarta alors que le brun lui lâchait le poignet.

\- Ah ! Hiro tu es déjà là ! S’écria Daichi en se précipitant vers eux.

Le jeune homme se garda bien de se jeter au cou de son compagnon. Il savait que Hiro n’aimait pas ce genre de démonstration en public et plus encore devant leur patron. Ce n’était pas très pro, pour reprendre ses mots. Le serveur se contenta de sourire largement sans saisir le malaise qu’il y avait entre Hiro et Yusuke.

\- Hiro était venu nous donner un coup de main mais puisque tu as fini, tu as quartier libre jusqu’à l’heure de ton service. Allé en profitez pour vous retrouver en amoureux, déclara Yusuke.

Hiro le fixa longuement d’un air contrarié avant de suivre Daichi à l’intérieur.

\- Il faut que je te montre un nouveau cocktail soft que Yusuke m’a appris tout à l’heure ! Et comme c’est sans alcool, tu ne peux pas me dire non ! s’exclama Daichi d’un air enjoué.

Hiro acquiesça. Il était à nouveau irrité mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre pour ne pas gâcher la bonne humeur de son petit-ami. Après tout ce n’était pas de sa faute. Daichi n’y était pour rien bien au contraire c’était lui qui avait toujours été amoureux de Yusuke…

 

Il était presque minuit et Daichi avait fini son service. Le jeune homme avait cours le lendemain et en semaine il s’arrêtait toujours de travailler sur les douze coups de minuit. C’était pour cette raison que Hiro avait pris l’habitude de le comparer à Cendrillon. Ça avait toujours fait sourire l’étudiant qui répondait à chaque fois que si lui était Cendrillon, Hiro était son prince. Mais ce soir son prince charmant semblait d’humeur maussade. Daichi n’insista pas trop lorsque Hiro ne lui donna qu’un chaste baiser et qu’il lui dit de faire attention en rentrant. L’espace d’un instant le jeune homme eut le sentiment qu’il essayait de se débarrasser de lui mais il savait que ce n’était pas ça. Hiro n’était pas comme ça. Il l’aimait et n’aimait tout simplement pas qu’il traine en chemin.

\- Je dormirais en petite tenue comme ça, je serais à ta disposition à ton retour, murmura Daichi dans le creux de son oreille.

Hiro acquiesça simplement d’un signe de la tête. Sa réponse n’était pas satisfaisante mais Daichi s’en contenta en se disant que son compagnon était peut-être un peu vexé de ne pas avoir pu profiter de lui avant qu’il n’aille travailler. Il l’avait peut-être laissé sur sa fin. L’idée trotta dans l’esprit du serveur jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive chez lui et même sous la douche ! Il finit par chasser toutes ces pensées en prenant la résolution de faire plus attention aux envies de son chéri et de ne pas l’allumer s’il n’était pas certain de pouvoir le satisfaire. Et c’est sur cette bonne résolution qu’il se coucha en petite tenue, espérant ainsi se faire dévorer en pleine nuit.

C’est Hiro qui était chargé de faire partir les derniers clients. Il n’était pas obligé de rester jusqu’à la fermeture complète du bar mais le faisait toujours lorsque c’était Yusuke qui partait le dernier. Ce soir-là il saisit sa chance en le rejoignant au comptoir. Ils étaient seuls. Les derniers clients étaient rentrés en taxi et les employés avaient eux aussi désertés le club. Le blond qui essuyait des verres, releva les yeux vers Hiro qui venait de s’installer sur le tabouret en face de lui. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans celui de Yusuke et Hiro se pencha en avant pour lui prendre son torchon et son verre des mains en lui disant :

\- Laisse ça, tu veux ?

Yusuke se laissa faire sans rien dire.

\- Viens t’assoir à côté de moi, il faut qu’on parle, ajouta Hiro.

Yusuke acquiesça. Tout à l’heure Daichi les avait interrompus quoiqu’ils n’étaient plus en train de parler. Ils étaient plutôt sur le point de faire une bêtise. Et n’étaient-ils pas sur le point d’en commettre une nouvelle ? Yusuke était trop fatigué pour y penser. Il contourna le bar et s’approcha de Hiro qui lui attrapa doucement le bras. Yusuke grimaça de douleur et Hiro fronça les sourcilles avant de remonter la manche de son pull noir. Un bleu presque noir marquait le bras de son patron et le videur sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour.

\- C’est Hazuki qui t’a fait ça ?

\- Non ! Protesta Yusuke d’une voix tremblante.

\- Ce sont ses petits copains alors ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux avant de s’assoir à côté de lui tout en lâchant un soupir.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois Hiro.

\- Tu leurs dois encore beaucoup d’argent ?

\- Je pensais que ce que Hazuki m’avait prêté suffirait. Et ça a suffit pour combler les mois de retard mais ces derniers temps le club ne marche pas très bien. Alors j’ai eu du mal à les payer à temps mais ils m’ont donné un délai. Alors ça ira.

\- Un délai ? Quand tu dois retourner les voir ?

\- Demain soir.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

\- Parce que c’est dangereux ?

\- Hiro…

\- Je viendrais et personne ne lèvera la main sur toi.

Le brun lui prit les mains tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Hiro, tu n’es pas obligé. Tout ira bien. J’ai enfin l’argent.

\- Je viendrais quand même. Depuis le temps qu’on se connait tu devrais savoir que je ne change jamais d’avis.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yusuke. Hiro le trouva magnifique et ne résista pas à l’envie de se pencher vers lui pour l’embrasser. Contrairement ce qu’il aurait cru, le blond ne le repoussa pas et après s’être timidement frôlées, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin pour partager un langoureux baiser. Yusuke se laissa embrasser et poussa même un petit gémissement lorsque Hiro le tira vers lui. Le blond crispa ses doigts sur la chemise de son employé qui avait glissé une main sous son pull et son haut. La peau de Yusuke était froide mais douce. Sa salive et le contacte de sa langue avec la sienne, avaient un petit côté aphrodisiaque qui enflamma l’entrejambe de Hiro. Il avait envie de lui et cela depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur son patron six ans auparavant, lorsqu’il l’avait reçu en entretien et qu’il lui avait laissé sa chance.

\- J’ai envie de toi, murmura le brun.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Hiro.

\- Tant pis.

Sur ces mots, Hiro glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva. Yusuke referma ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre et laissa le brun le porter jusqu’au canapé qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Durant tout le trajet leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que quelques secondes. Juste le temps de retrouver leur souffle avant de reprendre leurs fougueux échanges.

\- Je n’ai pas de préservatif, murmura Yusuke alors que Hiro retirait son pull et son haut.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance, répondit le brun en lui léchant les tétons.

Le blond lâcha un petit gémissement qui fit sourire celui qui allait être son amant l’espace d’une nuit et d’un coup de folie. Hiro savait qu’il n’aurait pas de regret. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et comptait bien en profiter en dépit de ses engagements avec Daichi qui devait très certainement l’attendre dans leur lit.

Yusuke défit maladroitement un à un les boutons de la chemise de Hiro avant de s’attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il  en avait lui aussi envie et ses gestes désordonnés traduisaient clairement son impatience. Finalement le brun lui prit doucement les mains, y déposa un baiser et lui murmura de le laisser faire. Hiro termina de se déshabille seul avant de retirer les derniers vêtements de Yusuke dont le visage s’empourpra subitement lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il était nu et offert à lui sur le canapé.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Hiro en caressant ses lèvres avec ses doigts pour l’inciter à les lui lécher.

Yusuke savait très bien quoi faire. Ce n’était pas sa première fois avec un homme et il avait l’habitude se retrouver en dessous. Il n’avait pas peur, il était plutôt excité et ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de leur coup de folie. Lorsqu’il estima que ses doigts étaient suffisamment humides, Hiro les remplaça par ses lèvres et tout en embrassant son amant, il commença à le préparer. Yusuke gémit contre ses lèvres alors que Hiro enfonçait un premier doigt en lui. Ils étaient aussi excités l’un que l’autre et malgré leur impatience, ils savaient apprécier les préliminaires.

\- Je crois que c’est bon viens, murmura Yusuke.

Hiro qui avait pris le temps de lui mettre un second puis un troisième doigt, les retira avant de guider son sexe tendu contre l’intimité de son amant. Yusuke  poussa un long gémissement alors que le brun s’enfonçait lentement en lui. Le passage de l’anneau de chair était divin. Yusuke était si serré malgré la préparation qu’il lui avait faite. Hiro n’avait aucun regret sinon celui de ne pas avoir eu le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit avant.

Lorsqu’il l’eut pénétré jusqu’à la garde, Hiro l’embrassa avec douceur et lui laissa le temps de s’habituer à sa présence. Un sourire de Yusuke lui fit comprendre qu’il pouvait commencer à leur donner du plaisir. Ses premiers coups de reins furent doux, le temps que le passage se fasse puis lorsque le blond commença à lui en réclamer plus, Hiro y alla de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, s’enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément en lui. Yusuke avait de plus en plus de mal à gémir tant sa respiration devenait difficile. Il avait l’impression de se noyer dans un océan de plaisir, si bien qu’il ne tarda pas à jouir entre eux. Hiro avait aussi envie de jouir mais pour une question d’égo il se retint encore un peu et puis il avait envie de profiter un maximum de ce corps qui lui avait fait tellement envie.

Après un dernier coup de reins Hiro se libéra en lui, soudant par la même occasion leurs lèvres pour ne pas être tenté de le mordre. Il mourrait d’envie de le marquer mais ignorait s’il pouvait le faire. Après tout Yusuke était sensé être engagé avec Hazuki et il ne voulait pas rendre sa situation plus compliquée qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

\- Merci, murmura le blond lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

Un sourire ornait également son visage. Faire l’amour semblait avoir effacé ses soucis pour un temps et Hiro ne le trouva que plus beau. D’ailleurs c’est à contre cœur qu’il se retira. Yusuke se redressa à son tour et récupéra la boite de mouchoir en papier qui trainait sur la table basse près du canapé. Il en tendit à Hiro et s’essuya également avant de se blottir dans les bras du brun.

\- Ce n’était pas bien mais c’était bon, murmura Yusuke.

Hiro referma ses bras sur son corps nu et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe. Yusuke tourna la tête vers lui et l’embrassa langoureusement avant de lui dire :

\- Mais ça ne doit plus se reproduire Hiro.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que son visage devenait sombre.

\- Tu as Daichi et moi Hazuki. Ce ne serait pas bien de recommencer.

\- Même si nous en avons envie ?

Yusuke ne répondit pas. Hiro encadra son visage avec ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je t’aime Yusuke.

\- Ne dis pas ça s’il te plait, rétorqua le blond en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

\- Laisse-nous une chance s’il te plait.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et Yusuke n’eut ni le courage ni la force de le repousser.

\- D’accord mais ne redis plus jamais ça, répondit le blond en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Maintenant rentre chez toi, prends une douche et fait comme si de rien n’était.

\- Je viendrais avec toi demain pour leur apporter l’argent.

\- D’accord mais rentre vite s’il te plait.

Hiro acquiesça et après avoir donné un langoureux baiser à son amant, il se rhabilla rapidement et rentra chez lui. Daichi dormait déjà. Après s’en être assuré, Hiro se glissa dans la salle de bain et pris rapidement une douche. Il n’y avait rien d’anormal à cela. C’était toujours ce qu’il faisait en rentrant du travail même si cette fois-ci il rentrait bien plus tard que d’habitude. Daichi grogna un peu lorsque Hiro se glissa sous les draps mais à son grand soulagement son petit-ami ne se réveilla pas, il se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Pris d’une soudaine culpabilité, Hiro passa un bras autour de lui et s’endormi en le serrant dans ses bras.

C’est Yusuke qui hanta ses songes. Hiro rêva de leur nuit d’amour et lorsque Daichi sentit l’érection matinale de son amant, il saisit l’occasion de leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Hiro était encore endormi lorsque son petit-ami le plaqua doucement dos au matelas. Le videur poussa un petit grognement mais Daichi se blottit bien vite contre lui pour lui murmurer :

\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’être éveillé. Lui, l’est déjà.

Sur ces mots l’étudiant disparut sous les draps et commença à sucer son amant. Hiro poussa une petite plainte en sentant une paire de lèvres éveiller un peu plus son sexe déjà tendu. C’était bon mais il était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que se laisser faire. Daichi ne s’en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de se préparer lui-même avant de s’empaler sur l’érection de son compagnon, poussant des petits miaulements alors qu’il glissait petit à petit sur la colonne de chair humide de sa salive.

\- C’est bon Hiro, gémit-il alors qu’il commençait à bouger sur son sexe.

Hiro, encore à moitié endormi, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami et accompagna ses mouvements. C’était agréable et comme il avait les yeux fermés, il pouvait imaginer que c’était Yusuke qui ondulait au dessus de lui. Ah ! Comme il aurait voulu partager son lit ce matin. Ce n’était pas honnête vis-à-vis de Daichi mais à présent qu’il avait goûté au fruit défendu, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pour aider son amant à jouir, Hiro commença à lui tirer les cheveux en arrière et à lui pincer les tétons. Daichi aimait lorsqu’il faisait ce genre de chose. Ça l’excitait particulièrement et ça l’aidait à jouir plus vite. L’espace d’un instant Hiro se demanda si Yusuke aimait aussi ce genre de chose ou s’il avait un point plus sensible qu’un autre. Peut-être le découvrirait-il ce soir ? Cette idée lui donna un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps, partant de son échine pour arriver jusqu’à son sexe. Daichi ne tarda pas à venir et Hiro ne se retint pas davantage. L’étudiant se laissa tomber sur son compagnon et resta contre lui le temps de recouvrer son souffle. Hiro garda les yeux fermé. Il était encore fatigué même si ses doigts ne se lassaient pas de parcourir le corps de son jeune amant. Et Daichi avait un corps magnifique.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer pour aller en cours. Dors mon cœur.

Daichi déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres puis quitta la chambre. Hiro ouvrit alors les yeux et le suivit du regard, observant sa semence qui s’écoulait entre les cuisses de son petit-ami. Il repensa alors aux cuisses de Yusuke. Il les avait également souillées et avait hâte de renouveler l’expérience.

 

Hiro était sur le départ lorsque Daichi rentra à la maison. Surpris, l’étudiant n’eut pas le temps de le questionner que son compagnon déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres en déclarant :

\- Je dois accompagner Yusuke a une entrevue avec ses créanciers.

\- Ce n’est pas dangereux au moins ? S’inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Non ne t’en fait pas. C’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle qu’il me fasse assez confiance pour me laisser l’accompagner.

\- Vous en aurez pour longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ne m’attends pas et va travailler comme d’habitude. Je t’enverrais un message plus tard.

Daichi acquiesça mais le reteint sur le pas de la porte pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Hiro y répondit de mauvaise grâce avant de filer. Daichi mit sa réaction sur le compte de l’excitation et de la nervosité. Après tout c’était la première fois que le patron lui confiait une telle mission.

\- Sois quand même prudent, murmura-t-il alors que Hiro disparaissait dans l’escalier.

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, le jeune homme referma la porte et alla faire ses devoirs puis un peu de ménage en attendant l’heure de prendre son service au Lotus bleu.

 

Il était presque minuit lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’appartement de Yusuke. La première chose que le blond fit en arrivant fut d’aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Emmener Hiro avec lui avait été une très mauvaise idée mais maintenant c’était trop tard.

\- Tu es en colère ? Demanda le brun lorsque son amant vint s’assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé du salon.

\- Non, soupira Yusuke en nettoya sa petite plaie à la lèvre inférieure.

Hiro eut un mouvement de recule lorsque le coton imbibé de désinfectant entra en contacte avec sa lèvre. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son patron qui prit un malin plaisir à soigner sa lèvre mais aussi sa main.

\- Le plus important c’est que la transaction se soit bien passée, murmura Yusuke.

\- Mais quand ce gorille t’a mis la main aux fesses en sortant du restaurant…

Le sourire de Yusuke s’étira un peu plus et après avoir terminé de soigner son amant, il vint s’assoir sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Et tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de sauver mon honneur. Je suis touché, ajouta-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de son employé.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent longuement et lorsqu’ils manquèrent d’air, Yusuke lui dit :

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Daichi a bientôt fini son service.

\- Justement.

Yusuke acquiesça puis se leva avant de lui prendre la main et de l’emmener dans sa chambre. Il avait compris hier soir qu’il était incapable de dire non à Hiro. Et puis dans le fond, il n’en avait pas envie. Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras et après ce qu’ils avaient fait la nuit dernière, il avait à nouveau envie qu’il le prenne.

Le blond retira ses vêtements puis grimpa sur le lit et après s’être étendu sur les draps, il lui murmura :

\- Fais-moi l’amour Hiro.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que le brun commence à se déshabiller sous le regard avide de son patron dont les yeux brillaient d’envie. Tout ce temps qu’ils avaient perdu ! Si Hiro avait su, il aurait tenté sa chance plus tôt.

Bientôt la chambre s’emplit de gémissement. Yusuke crispa ses doigts contre la peau de son amant en veillant à ne pas le griffer, enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans les draps tout en laissant échapper des petites plaintes de plus en plus aigues. Cette fois-ci Hiro prit tout son temps pour le déguster. Hazuki était toujours à Tokyo. Ils avaient donc toute la nuit devant eux et le brun comptait bien en profiter.

Cette nuit-là Hiro mit un point d’honneur à chercher et trouver la zone la plus sensible de Yusuke. Avec patience il la dénicha. Yusuke gémissait bien plus fort lorsqu’on s’attaquait à sa pomme d’Adam. Ce point semblait être chez lui bien plus érogène qu’ailleurs. Hiro en profita pour le faire gémir encore plus fort et n’hésita pas à leur faire changer plusieurs fois de position. Il voulait le voir gémir sous différents angles et cette nuit il ne se contenterait pas d’une simple missionnaire.

Au petit matin, ils n’avaient toujours pas fini même si Yusuke était littéralement épuisé et qu’il n’avait plus de voix pour gémir. Hiro semblait insatiable mais le blond ne s’en plaignait pas. Il adorait faire l’amour avec lui. Le sexe avec cet homme avait une toute autre saveur si bien qu’il regrettait de n’avoir pas succombé à la tentation plus tôt.

Il était presque cinq heures du matin lorsque Hiro expulsa sa semence une dernière fois entre les cuisses de Yusuke. Un sourire ornait le visage du blond qui répondit au baiser de son amant.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais vu sourire comme ça avant, fit remarquer le brun.

En sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Yusuke tira sur le drap pour se cacher avec mais Hiro l’écarta et l’embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je reviendrais ce soir, murmura le videur.

\- Ce n’est pas raisonnable.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vas te faire prendre si tu passes tes nuits ici. Et si je te libère plus tôt du travail, Daichi pourrait l’apprendre. Les mauvaises langues auront tôt fait de te dénoncer. En plus Hazuki revient bientôt.

\- Je n’ai pas peur de lui.

\- Tu devrais. C’est un yakuza. Qui sait ce qu’il fera de nous s’il venait à nous surprendre.

\- Quitte-le, rétorqua Hiro en déposant un baiser sur les doigts de son amant avant de les entrelacer.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit Yusuke en esquissant un triste sourire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est compliqué mais pour faire simple, on ne peut pas quitter un yakuza.

\- Tu l’aimes ?

\- J’ai laissé Hazuki entrer dans ma vie à un moment où j’étais faible et vulnérable. Il m’a beaucoup aidé, surtout financièrement.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

Un nouveau sourire orna le visage de Yusuke qui souda leurs lèvres avant de lui murmurer :

\- Ça n’a aucune importance et je ne veux pas parler de ça lorsqu’on est ensemble, surtout au lit.

Sur ces mots le blond se blottit dans les bras de son amant contre lequel il s’endormi.

 

Hiro ne rentra chez lui qu’en milieu de journée. Daichi était déjà rentré de la fac et lorsqu’il vit son compagnon apparaitre dans l’entrée, il bondit du canapé et se jeta dans ses bras. Hiro s’était attendu à une scène de ménage, au lieu de ça Daichi l’accueillait bras ouvert et larmes aux yeux.

\- J’étais si inquiet ! S’exclama l’étudiant. Je me suis retenu de t’appeler parce que je savais que c’était un travail important.

Il l’embrassq du bout des lèvres avant de s’écarter pour caresser sa blessure au visage.

\- J’aurais dû m’en douter que tu étais allé à l’hôpital. Tu aurais dû m’appeler !

Stupéfait, Hiro ne sut trop quoi dire. Daichi était d’une naïveté déconcertante mais c’était dans le fond une bonne chose et Hiro saisit l’occasion au vol :

\- Yusuke a insisté pour m’y emmener alors que très franchement ce n’était rien de grave.

\- C’est ton patron, il devait se sentir responsable. Bon, viens te reposer, déclara Daichi en le tirant vers le canapé. Tu dois être épuisé mon chéri et affamé. Il t’a au moins donné ta soirée ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Hiro.

\- Si je pouvais je resterais avec toi mais je doute que Yusuke soit d’accord.

\- Ce n’et pas grave. Je pense que je vais surtout dormir.

\- Bon, reste tranquille devant la télévision, je vais te préparer à diner.

Après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser, Daichi passa dans la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Hiro le suivit du regard puis poussa un profond soupir. Il se sentait un peu coupable mais tachait de ne pas y penser. Yusuke ne voulait pas quitter Hazuki. Quant à lui il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter Daichi sans créer de vague alors pour le moment il tacherait de rester discret et verrait bien où tout cela le mènerait.

 

Daichi s’en alla sous les coups de dix-sept heures trente. Il aurait préféré rester à la maison avec Hiro mais ne pouvait pas manquer le travail.

\- Repose-toi bien mon chéri. Je serais de retour un peu après minuit.

Hiro acquiesça et fit l’effort de l’embrasser pour ne pas paraitre suspect. Quoique même en ayant découché, Daichi n’avait rien soupçonné. Il était bien trop amoureux pour ça. Malgré lui Hiro eut un petit pincement au cœur. Ce qu’il faisait était mal et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Yusuke et à la nuit torride qu’ils avaient partagée. Et puis il en était amoureux depuis le premier jour.

 

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures lorsqu’on sonna. Hiro se précipita vers la porte et découvrit sans surprise Yusuke sur le palier.

\- Fais-moi vite entrer avant que quelqu’un ne nous surprenne, murmura le blond en se jetant à son cou.

Hiro le fit entrer et après avoir refermé la porte d’entrée, il plaqua Yusuke contre pour déguster ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que nous avons la permission de minuit, murmura le blond.

\- C’est plus  qu’il ne m’en faut pour t’épuiser, rétorqua Hiro en le soulevant.

Yusuke ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à explorer la bouche de Hiro avec sa langue, à moins que ça ne soit l’inverse ? Dans tous les cas lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils n’avaient déjà plus leurs vêtements.

\- Est-ce que c’est bien raisonnable de faire ça ici ? Gémit Yusuke tout en crispant ses doigts sur les draps. 

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, je changerais les draps bien avant son retour, rétorqua Hiro en le retournant sur le ventre.

Yusuke se laissa manipuler librement par son amant qui ne tarda pas à enfoncer un à un ses doigts lubrifiés dans son intimité.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ? Demanda Hiro tout en le masturbant.

\- Beaucoup, soupira Yusuke. Mais j’ai hâte de te sentir en moi. Viens vite Hiro !

Le brun ne le fit pas plus attendre et remplaça rapidement ses doigts pour son sexe tendu, faisant pousser de longs gémissements au blond qui tenta de les étouffer contre le matelas. Hiro se pencha alors vers lui et lui tira doucement les cheveux en arrière pour lui faire relever le visage.

\- Je veux t’entendre gémir mon amour.

Yusuke se redressa sur ses avant-bras tout en souriant à cette appellation. Ce n’était pas raisonnable mais il aimait ça aussi. Une fois la pénétration complète, Hiro agrippa les hanches de Yusuke et commença à lui donner de violents coups butoirs.

 

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Hiro et Yusuke avaient commencé leur liaison. Hazuki n’était pas encore rentré de son voyage d’affaire et le blond était donc plus libre de ses mouvements. Étant le patron de Hiro, il était plus simple pour lui d’organiser leur rencontre. Généralement ils se voyaient après le service de Daichi ou avant celui de Hiro, en profitant du battement qu’il y avait entre. Personne n’avait rien remarqué, pas même Daichi qui mettait le manque d’appétit sexuel de Hiro sur le compte de la fatigue.

Ce soir-là Yusuke avait donné rendez-vous à Hiro dans la réserve un peu après la fin du service de Daichi. Ils s’étaient donné une marge de sécurité de trente minutes mais Hiro, trop impatient de retrouver son amant, l’y rejoignit au bout d’un petit quart d’heure d’attente. Au début Yusuke protesta lorsqu’il le plaqua contre les caisses de champagnes de la réserve mais rapidement le blond se mit à pousser des soupirs en sentant les mains du brun parcourir son corps. Hiro savait y faire avec lui et bientôt son patron s’abandonna complètement à lui. Les deux hommes étaient tellement occupés à s’étreindre qu’ils n’entendirent pas la porte de la réserve s’ouvrir sur Daichi.

\- Yusuke excuse-moi… je suis parti avec le double de la réserve…

Le jeune serveur lâcha les clés tout en restant bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Yusuke et Hiro étaient à moitiés nus et ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire était sans équivoque. Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Daichi qui recula d’un pas tout en porta une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Les deux amants surpris se redressèrent rapidement et en voyant Daichi fuirent, Yusuke repoussa Hiro en déclarant :

\- Rattrape-le s’il te plait et fait en sorte qu’il tienne sa langue.

La peur se lisait sur le visage de Yusuke qui craignait plus la réaction de Hazuki que le scandale. Et il était évident qu’il l’apprendrait si Daichi ébruitait la chose. Hiro n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui en dise plus pour s’habiller en vitesse et courir après son petit-ami à qui il devait bien des explications même s’il ignorait encore quoi lui dire. Et puis après ce qu’il avait vu, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à expliquer.

Yusuke regarda Hiro quitter la réserve et lorsque la porte se referma sur son amant,  le blond sentit une terrible angoisse naitre au fond de lui. Et si Hazuki l’apprenait ? Le cœur de Yusuke se mit à battre un peu plus fort alors que son estomac  se contractait douloureusement. Hazuki ne devait jamais l’apprendre. Jamais. Yusuke s’habilla rapidement puis quitta la réserve. Il donna quelques instructions à ses employés et s’en alla en prétextant ne pas se sentir très bien. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui… non en fait il avait envie de fuir mais n’avait nulle part ou aller. Il mourrait d’envie de rejoindre Hiro et son étreinte si rassurante mais ce n’était pas raisonnable. Il en avait assez fait comme ça.

Yusuke arriva tant bien que mal jusqu’à son appartement. Il se sentait épuisé et n’avait qu’une envie, prendre une douche et se terrer dans son lit. Il aurait préféré le faire avec Hiro malheureusement c’était impossible. Ils avaient été stupides tous les deux de se laisser aller ainsi. Cela ne devait plus se reproduire. Tout en formulant cette résolution dans son esprit, Yusuke poussa la porte de son appartement. Après avoir refermé derrière lui, il posa ses clés sur le buffet près de la porte et alors qu’il était en train de se déchausser, il s’arrêta net en l’entendant lui dire :

\- Tu rentres tôt ce soir. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Yusuke releva lentement les yeux et découvrit Hazuki debout de l’autre côté de la pièce. Un frisson parcourut le blond qui sentit son estomac se nouer un peu plus.

\- Tu es déjà rentré de Tokyo ? Balbutia le propriétaire du Lotus bleu.

\- On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, rétorqua Hazuki.

\- Ce n’est pas ça…

\- C’est bête, hein ? Tu ne pourras pas t’envoyer en l’air derrière mon dos.

Yusuke écarquilla les yeux et avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, une vive douleur à la joue lui fit pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Hazuki venait de le gifler et l’expression de son visage lui disait que ce n’était qu’un début car bientôt son compagnon l’attrapa par les cheveux et l’entraina jusque dans la chambre où il le jeta sur le lit. Un peu sonné Yusuke se redressa tant bien que mal et adressa un regard suppliant en brun qui défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture. Hazuki semblait furieux et lorsqu’il était dans cet état, Yusuke savait que rien au monde ne pourrait le calmer.

\- Tu pensais que parce que j’étais à Tokyo je ne l’apprendrais pas ?

Hazuki ponctua sa phrase par un coup de ceinture. Yusuke le prit au niveau du bras. Hazuki ne lui donnait jamais plus qu’une gifle au visage, le reste des coups pleuvaient généralement là où il pouvait cacher les bleus.

\- Tu te trompes…, gémit Yusuke.

\- Vraiment ?

Hazuki lui donna un autre coup de ceinture avant de lâcher sa lanière de cuir pour grimper lui aussi sur le lit. Il attrapa Yusuke par les cheveux et lui fit relever le visage vers lui.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu ne t’es pas conduit comme une salope en mon absence ? Qu’aucun homme n’est venu ici ? Surtout tard la nuit ?

Les lèvres de Yusuke tremblèrent. Qui l’avait trahi ? Le gardien ? Les voisins ? Ses employés ? Dans le fond ça n’avait aucune importance. Hazuki le lâcha et commença à défaire son pantalon. Yusuke recula sur le lit mais son compagnon l’attrapa par la cheville pour le ramener vers lui.

\- Et en plus tu essaies de te dérober à ton devoir conjugal ? Rétorqua froidement Hazuki en attrapa à nouveau sa ceinture.

Yusuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même de peur de se prendre un nouveau coup mais au lieu de le frapper, Hazuki lui attacha les mains avec avant de lui ouvrir son pantalon et de le retourner sur le ventre.

\- Hazuki ne fait pas ça s’il te plait, gémit Yusuke dont le visage était parcouru de larmes.

\- Tu écartes les cuisses pour un autre mais pas pour moi ? rétorqua Hazuki en lui plaquant le visage contre le matelas alors qu’il pressait son érection contre l’intimité de son compagnon.

Et plus Yusuke pleurait en se débattant, plus Hazuki sentait l’excitation monter en lui.

\- Tu me fais mal… arrête s’il te plait… Ou prépare-moi au moins…

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n’as pas déjà été pris par l’autre type ? Le passage s’est-il déjà refermé ? Ou bien sa bite est beaucoup plus petite que la mienne ? Ce n’est pas vrai, tu viens vraiment de te faire baiser, espèce de petite salope ! Regarde comme tu l’absorbes facilement. Tu as beau faire ta comédie et chialer comme une madeleine, tu ne me feras pas croire que ça te fait vraiment mal. Le passage m’a déjà été ouvert et je glisse tout seul. Sale trainée !  Je vais t’apprendre à te faire baiser ailleurs. Et te faire passer l’envie d’écarter les cuisses pour un autre !

Yusuke étouffa ses sanglots contre le matelas alors que son compagnon le prenait avec brutalité, se moquant éperdument de lui faire mal ou pas. Ou plus exactement, Hazuki cherchait justement à le blesser pour lui faire passer l’envie de lui être à nouveau infidèle.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ton amant, murmura-t-il au bout d’un moment. Mais je te jure que si je lui mets la main dessus, je le tuerais. Tu m’entends ?

Yusuke ne lui répondit que par un sanglot qui excita un peu plus le brun. D’ailleurs, il n’hésite pas à l’envie de lui murmurer au creux de l’oreille :

\- Ne t’en fait pas mon amour, je ne jouirais pas tout de suite. Je compte bien prendre tout mon temps et nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Yusuke ferma douloureusement les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il payait cher ces quelques moments volés avec Hiro mais il ne regrettait rien…

 

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Yusuke ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était complètement courbatu et il avait l’impression qu’il n’arriverait plus jamais à se lever. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même et referma les yeux en attendant la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir. Il tenta de faire semblant de dormir mais savait que c’était peine perdu et tout ce qu’il réussirait à faire, c’était mettre à nouveau Hazuki en colère. En espérant qu’il se soit un peu calmé...  Yusuke entendit du bruit près de lui et peu après, le lit s’affaissa à côté de lui. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et une paire de lèvres se pressa contre sa tempe. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit une rose rouge posée près de lui. Il y avait également une bonne odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans l’air.  

\- Je t’ai préparé ton plat préféré pour me faire pardonner d’avoir été si rude avec toi hier soir. Pardonne-moi mon amour.

Le ton de sa voix était doux, signe que sa colère s’était apaisée. Une larme roula sur la joue du blond et son amant la cueillit délicatement avant de l’aider à se redresser.

\- Tu veux que j’appelle un docteur ? Demanda Hazuki.

Yusuke lui fit un non de la tête puis prit le mug de thé que son compagnon lui tendait. Il le porta à ses lèvres mais ne put boire plus d’une gorgée. Hazuki le lui reprit des mains et le posa sur le plateau qu’il avait apporté avec lui. Yusuke était encore un peu effrayé mais il prit sur lui pour lui sourire avant de lui murmurer d’une voix étranglée.

\- Je te demande pardon Yusuke. Je ne recommencerais plus et toi non plus puisque nous allons quitter Kobe ensemble.

Yusuke écarquilla les yeux alors que son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait.

\- Ton bar est à nouveau au bord de la faillite. Vend-le et viens t’installer avec moi à Tokyo. C’est là-bas que j’ai la plupart de mes affaires et je suis lasse de cette ville. Je serais aussi plus tranquille de t’avoir rien que pour moi. Ça sera aussi l’occasion pour nous de recommencer à zéro et d’oublier ce regrettable incident.

\- Mais…

Yusuke se tu. Le regard de Hazuki s’était assombri et le blond comprit qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à le contrarier, aussi se contenta-t-il d’acquiescer. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Rien.

 

Hiro de son côté avait passé la nuit assis contre la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle Daichi s’était enfermé en pleure. Il avait refusé tout dialogue avec lui et Hiro ne savait plus quoi faire. Il mourrait d’envie de rejoindre Yusuke mais ne pouvait pas laisser son petit-ami dans cet état. Au moins devait-il rompre correctement avec lui. Et après cette nuit, il ne se voyait pas continuer avec lui. Certes il avait des sentiments pour l’étudiant. Daichi était beau, gentil, intelligent et avec le temps Hiro s’était pris d’affection pour lui mais ce n’était pas de l’amour. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il éprouvait pour Yusuke depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. D’ailleurs son amour pour son patron n’avait fait que se renforcer au fil de leurs ébats.

De l’eau s’écoula de la salle de bain, passant sous la porte jusqu’à mouiller le jean de Hiro qui se leva d’un bond. Ce n’était pas normal, ni cet écoulement et encore moins la teinte rosée qu’elle avait.

\- Daichi ! S’écria-t-il en tambourinant contre la porte. Daichi ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre la porte ! Bordel ! Daichi !

Aucune réponse. Craignant le pire, Hiro se jeta contre la porte de la salle de bain, manquant presque de se déboiter l’épaule en la forçant. Le verrou sauta et le brun se précipita au chevet de son petit-ami qui était étendu tout habillé dans la baignoire, le poignet ouvert et sanguinolent. L’eau autour de lui était rouge. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça ? Hiro sentit un vent de manique l’envahir. Sans réfléchir referma le robinet et enroula une serviette autour du poignet de son petit-ami. Il le sortit ensuite de l’eau et appela une ambulance, priant pour qu’il ne soit pas trop tard et culpabilisant pour le mal qu’il lui avait fait. Jamais il n’aurait cru que Daichi ferait une telle chose. Jamais…

 

*

 

\- Je crois que c’est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire, murmura Yusuke en gardant les yeux baissés.

Un douloureux nœud lui tiraillait les entrailles. Yusuke prenait un risque en venant ici. Et si Hazuki l’apprenait ? Que lui dirait-il ? La vérité. Qu’il s’était rendu à l’hôpital prendre des nouvelles d’un de ses serveurs qui avait fait une tentative de suicide. C’était assez courant chez les jeunes étudiants qui cumulaient grandes études et petits boulots de nuit. Il n’y avait là rien d’étrange. Quant à Hiro, il était le petit-ami de Daichi et son employé. C’était normal qu’il le croise ici. Tant que personne ne connaissait les véritables raisons de la tentative de suicide de l’étudiant, tout irait bien. Et quand bien même l’histoire viendrait à s’ébruiter, il ne serait déjà plus à Kobe.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferait autant de mal, murmura le blond d’une voix étranglée.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Hiro.

\- Il va s’en sortir au moins ?

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

Yusuke acquiesça tout en reniflant doucement avant de lui dire :

\- Une chance que tu sois si fort et que tu ais réussi à enfoncer la porte.

Hiro acquiesça tout en le détaillant avec attention. Quelque chose clochait chez son amant.

\- Yusuke, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? C’est à cause de Hazuki ?

\- Non !

Sa manière de répondre venait de le trahir, tout comme ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Hiro l’empoigna doucement et le tira vers lui. D’abord réticent, Yusuke finit par s’abandonné à son étreinte et pleura contre son torse.

\- Je vais vendre le bar et partir. Je vais le suivre à Tokyo et nous reprendrons chacun nos vies comme si de rien n’était, gémit-il contre le torse du brun. 

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Ne dis pas ça. S’il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Et puis Daichi a besoin de toi.

\- Parce que tu crois qu’il voudra à nouveau de moi ?

\- Oui parce que tu feras tout pour te faire pardonner et que tu m’oublieras.

\- Et toi, m’oublieras-tu ?

\- Il le faudra bien.

Yusuke releva son visage vers le sien et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Le dernier de leur courte histoire.

\- Attend ! S’exclama Hiro lorsque Yusuke voulu s’en aller. Si je t’avais fait la cours au moment de notre rencontre, m’aurais-tu dit oui ?

\- Porte-toi bien Hiro.

Il n’avait pas répondu à sa question mais son sourire rempli de tristesse l’avait fait pour lui et lorsque Hiro se retrouva seul dans la cage d’escalier, il ne put s’empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans le mur tout en grognant de rage et de frustration.

 

Lorsque Daichi ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec surprise Hiro à son chevet. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du jeune homme qui avait tenté de se suicider. Il était partagé entre une foule de sentiments et ne savait pas s’il était content de le voir ou pas. Hiro lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en s’asseyant près de lui. Il lui prit délicatement la main et y déposa un baiser. Daichi frissonna à son contacte et se sentit défaillir en dépit du mal qu’il lui avait fait.

\- Je te demande pardon, murmura Hiro. Cela ne se reproduira plus alors s’il te plait, ne recommence pas non plus à te faire du mal.

Les lèvres de l’étudiant tremblèrent sans qu’il ne soit capable ni de les arrêter ni de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Je vais démissionner, continua Hiro. J’ai trouvé un nouveau job dans un bar à hôtesse et le patron est une femme. J’aurais également de meilleur horaire et une meilleure paie. Tu ne seras plus obligé de travailler. Je m’occuperais de tout, toi tu n’auras qu’à te concentrer sur tes études. Si bien sûr tu veux encore de moi.

Daichi aurait voulu lui cracher son venin mais il ne s’en sentait pas capable. Tout ce qu’il voulait à cet instant c’était oublié sa peine dans les bras de Hiro. C’était peut-être trop facile de lui pardonner de cette manière, il le savait mais acquiesça tout de même. Hiro lui sourit et l’embrassa tendrement. Daichi savoura leur baiser et profita de l’étreinte rassurante de son compagnon qui lui murmurait inlassablement à quel point il était désolé et qu’il ne recommencerait plus jamais.


End file.
